


Wet and Randy

by debl_ns



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debl_ns/pseuds/debl_ns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene meets Sam at a hotel. Shower!sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Randy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at jointhehunt; kink meme fill for Shower!sex. Face to face. Sam with his legs around Gene's waist. Gene talking dirty and holding him up against the wall. Sam being very loud. Lots of kissing/biting.

It's bloody hot. The middle of summer. Gene wipes sweat from his forehead, not stopping by the front desk of the hotel. No one knows that he's secretly meeting his DI. No one knows that they're meeting in a hotel. Gene thinks about Sam, but, before long, he doesn't know what he's thinking. He only knows that Sam is waiting. Waiting for him. 

Gene takes the elevator to the third floor and lets himself into their room with his key. The door to the toilet is ajar. He slips past it; the only noise he hears is the sound of water running. There are lighted candles on the counter. They aren't exactly his cup of tea but, any road, he's in the mood for something exotic.

Gene sits down on the edge of the tub, his weight pulling on the shower curtain. “Come here often?” he asks playfully.

A hand pushes it aside and a familiar head appears. “Soap my back and find out,” Sam replies, with a wicked grin. 

Gene gets out of his clothes and steps into the tub, feeling the cascade of water gently nibbling his shoulders. Ignoring the soap, he starts with Sam's back, working it with both hands. “Bloody hell, Gladys. You're wound tighter than my Gran's girdle. Didn't I tell you not to carry the can for our cock-up?” He rolls the skin between his thumbs and fingers. 

“Mm-m,” Sam answers, his voice lazy with contentment. “Bloody brilliant, you are.” 

Gene moves to the small of Sam's back, kneading firmly. He feels Sam relax. He moves to each arm, then Sam's hands, softly nibbling. 

Sam groans, both in pleasure and in protest. “Don't stop.”

Gene rubs the top of Sam's arse. Sam gasps. Gene continues to work the muscles with his hands. He bites Sam lightly on the arse. Sam groans, and his arse muscles clench. He turns around to face Gene, but Gene reverses the move roughly, slamming him against the wall with a bang, and a grunt from Sam. 

“Not yet,” Gene tells him. He pins Sam there with one hand. He draws a line from the back of his neck to the top of his arse then changes course, using his tongue. Sam doesn't stop him, and Gene doesn't want to stop. He slurps the water on Sam's back like a bee drinking nectar from a flower, and finishes by touching his lips to Sam's neck. Finally, he releases him, but Sam stands still.

“Gene, please,” Sam says, breathing heavily.

“Please, what? … What do you want me to do?”

“You know what I want.”

“Beg me, Sam.”

“I'm begging you, you bastard. Please.”

Gene reaches around and wraps his fist around Sam's cock, stroking up and down. 

“Slower … squeeze … like that, yeah.” 

Gene's own cock is well hard. He moves closer to Sam and rubs it up and down in the cleft of Sam's arse, pushing and applying pressure as he fucks Sam's crack.“Turn around,” Gene whispers in Sam's ear. “Kiss me.”

Sam changes his position to face Gene. As the water pours over them, their eyes meet. The flickering candles make arcs of light in Sam's brown eyes. Their lips brush. Gene licks Sam's mouth. Sam's hands are on his skin. 

Gene places his hands under Sam's arse and hoists him up, holding him with his arms and lower body. Sam wraps his arms around Gene's neck. He swings his legs around Gene's lower back, crossing them at the ankles. Gene bites Sam's bottom lip before darting his tongue inside like a missile finding its target. He plunges it into the back of Sam's throat, sweeping it over his teeth and tongue. He feels Sam's tongue lap against his in response, like a breaking wave. 

An animal-like sound skims off Sam's tongue and into Gene's mouth. “Fuck me,” Sam says forcefully.

“God, yes!”

Suddenly, there are three loud bangs on the wall from the room next door. “Romeo and Juliet! Put a sock in it!”

Gene hits the wall with his fist. “Oi! Who do you think you're talking to?!”

Sam silences him with a kiss.


End file.
